


A Bad Feeling

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Wild Adapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1628081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kubota has something to do for the night. How hard can it be for Tokito to stay in the apartment, play a video-game, go to sleep and not get into trouble?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> For one thing, I'd like to thank my beta, who at the last minute still found the time to look at my story, h_johanna (http://h_johanna.livejournal.com/)   
>  Also, dear cleflink,   
> I know this isn't exactly what you asked for, but I hope you like it still. I want to thank you for the challenge you provided me as well as the chance to write into a fandom that I'd wanted to write for some time but never got too.
> 
> Written for cleflink

 

 

"Kubo-chan..." Tokito looked hard at his roommate. "Why can't I come?"

"I already told you Tokito, you'd be bored. Very, very bored. Besides, I got you that new game right? You should play, or I'm going to beat you again!"

Tokito pouted. "But I wanna come! What's so bad? I mean, I can behave right? And it's not as if Kasai-san would mind me being there..."

Kubota sighed. "You're not coming, and that's final Tokito, I'm sorry but you just... Can't,".

Something flashed over Kubota's face as he said that, something so cold it made Tokito flinch and shiver.

With a sigh he gave in. It wasn't as if the last twenty attempts had gotten him anywhere, but he just had to try once more. He hated it when Kubota left without him. He wasn't exactly sure why, and it annoyed him to no end, but he couldn't seem to change it. As long as it was just to the corner store or something, he was fine but...

"Why do you have to be gone all night Kubo-chan? And why won't you tell me where you're going? You said Kasai-san's going too, so why can't I?" He pouted and gave Kubota the chibi-eyes that always got him whatever he wanted. Not now though.

"Because that's the way it is. Believe me Tokito, I'm not going for fun and neither is Kasai. You can stay alone and out of trouble for one night, right?"

Tokito sighed and shrugged. "I guess. It just... Bothers me, you know? Not knowing where you're going and all... It's stupid!" he pouted.

Kubota smiled and caressed his cheek. "It's alright, you just practice at that video-game. I want to see you beat me tomorrow-night!"

A bit uneasy, Tokito nodded and stepped away from the door he'd been blocking. Kubota touched his shoulder for a moment before stepping past him. As he walked down the hall, Tokito yelled after him; "I still have a bad feeling about this Kubo-chan!" before throwing the door shut.

"Stupid Kubo-chan, going out and not letting me come," Tokito mumbled, leaning against the door. "But he's right, it's not like I'm a little kid, I can take care of myself! And I _will_ beat him at the stupid game, damn it!"

~*~

He'd been playing for four hours straight when he heard a knock on the door. Sighing, he put the controller down. He'd just gotten a hang of that one character, too!

"Who's there?" he yelled, making his way to the door.

"Sanada Kirato, is Makoto Kubota in?"

The man sounded pleasant enough, but something about his voice put Tokito on edge anyway.

"He's out, you'll have to come back another time mister!"

"Could you please open the door? I would like to leave him a message and I greatly dislike talking to wood. Don't worry, I'm an old friend of Kubota-san's..."

"Eh," Tokito wondered why he was so reluctant to do as the man asked. He'd been standing right beside the door for most of the conversation, but instead of opening it, he'd opted for yelling trough it. The man was right though, doing so was pretty rude. If the guy really was an old friend of Kubo-chan's, he'd sure get on his ass for bad manners again... And besides, no matter who it was, with his arm he could always beat the shit out of them if they tried to do anything to him.

Reluctantly, he did as asked and opened the door. The man in front of him was old, at least twice his age if not triple that. He was wearing some kind of really expensive suit and smoking a cigarette that smelled really yucky if you asked him.

The man nodded coldly, flipping the cigarette to the ground. "Hello, are you Tokito?"

Tokito nodded. If the man knew his name, that meant Kubo-chan had told him right? Which meant he was OK... Right?

"Nice to meet you. Now if you'd just follow me?"

"Follow you?" Tokito gave him a suspicious look. "Why would I follow you? I thought you had a message for Kubo-chan!"

The man, Sanada, rolled his eyes. "You will follow me because I tell you too, and because I have a gun and you don't. Now walk!"

Shocked, Tokito looked at the gun that'd suddenly appeared in the man's hand. "Who are you? You're no friend of Kubo-chan's! What do you want?"

"As I said, I am Sanada. I'm your Kubo-chan's former... Employer. Now walk."

Knowing that there was no other choice, Tokito did as the man said. "I knew I had a bad feeling about this..."

"Bat feeling or not, you're going to walk down that hall with your hands clearly in sight and not attract any attention, you got it?"

Tokito nodded and started walking. He figured he'd better do as the man said, with him having a gun and all... He'd find a way to escape later.

As they walked down the hall and to the stairs, Tokito thought he heard something from downstairs, but kept quiet. The thought of the gun pointed at him but carefully kept out of his direct range made sure of that.

Even though he'd expected to hear something soon, he still jumped when he heard the voice. It was Kubota's voice, but... Not. It was cold. Not like ice, but more like lacking any warmth at all.

"I think you have something that's mine."

Sanada looked up and a lazy smile took over his features. "Kubota-kun... How nice of you to drop by. I thought you had a family-reunion to attend? Now if you would be as nice as to put your hands where I can see them as well. That, or he dies."

"Sanada. You have no business with him. Leave him alone. He's my cat, I picked him up first!"

"Your cat, is he?" Sanada asked, smirking. "You have a strange taste in pets, Kubota-kun, but than, I would expect no less of you. And you are quite wrong. I do have business with that kitten of yours. If you would kindly remove your glove, Tokito-chan?" 

Tokito cringed at the endearment, but knew better than to act on it. He could practically feel the metal of Sanada's gun burning in his neck. Slowly, he did as asked, revealing his hairy limb.

A smile resembling that of a Cheshire cat spread over Sanada's face. "Well, well, what do you know... You have an interesting taste in pets indeed, Kubota-kun. You know, I think I might see why this particular animal has gotten your interest. Do you remember our last phone-call, Kubota-kun?"

Slowly, Kubota nodded.

"Haven't you been told that it's naughty to lie? You bad, bad boy..."

Tokito looked wide-eyed from one to the other. He couldn't believe what was happening here. Who was that creep? Had he really been Kubota's boss at some point? And if so, what kind of job had that been? What did the guy know about his arm and what was that phone-call they where talking about? He didn't understand.

"But isn't that why you hired me in the first place? Because I'm good at it? Now give him back, he's mine. We don't know anything about W.A. or how he got that. He doesn't remember; Amnesia."

Sanada took him in for a moment, apparently trying to gauge whether he was lying or not.

"It's true! I don't remember anything! Let me go bastard!"

As he yelled, Sanada suddenly turned back to Tokito. "A bastard, am I? I don't think I will be letting you go... I've wanted to have a cat for a while now. I think you'll do quite well... What do you think Kubota-kun? If I take your cat, will you follow? Hmmm?"

There was a subtle change in Kubota's expression. His face went from simply expressionless, to bone-chilling cold without actually changing at all.

"Tokito, down, now!" he suddenly yelled and quicker than Tokito could follow, a gun appeared in Kubota's hands. He ducked aside and towards Kubota as he heard two shots ring.

"Run Tokito!" Kubota yelled at him, and without a thought, Tokito did as he was told, several shots passing him very close. He could hear Kubota right behind him, firing shots over his shoulder. Since there weren't any sounds of pain, none of the bullets from either side hit a target. Later, Tokito would realise this was more because neither of them wanted to actually hit the target as much as because they couldn't.

As he ran out of the building and into the dark street, he could hear Sanada's laughter behind him. He slowed down a little to throw Kubota a questioning look. "To Kasai's house," Kubota answered the unspoken question, and Tokito nodded and started running.

It wasn't until they where four blocks from their flat that they felt safe enough in their conviction that they weren't being followed to stop and breath.

"Who- who was that Kubo-chan?" Tokito looked up at his companion with big eyes.

Kubota sighed. "That was Sanada, the leader if Izumo."

"The mafia?"

Kubota nodded. "Yes, "the mafia. He wants W.A. as well and they think we know something about it..."

"Well too bad for them and for us, we know nothing," Tokito looked up at Kubota. "Right?"

"No, we don't... But that hand of yours doesn't make us more believable when we say that."

"Are we still going to Kasai-san's house?"

Giving another nod, Kubota smiled. "He isn't there though."

"Oh, right, the _thing_ I'm not allowed to know about..." He couldn't help sounding a little resentful even if Kubota had just come to save his ass. "Why were you even here to begin with? I mean, weren't you supposed to stay there until the morning?"

Kubota sighed. "I... Had a bad feeling about your bad feeling. So I came back. Good thing, too, or things would've gotten out of hand,".

Tokito pouted. "I could've gotten myself out... Eventually," he said sulkily.

"I'm sure you could have, but you have to admit, this was easier..."

Reluctantly, Tokito nodded. "So... Gonna tell me what that Sanada-guy meant by family-reunion?"

"Damn, I hoped you would've missed that..." Kubota gave him a sour smile before nodding. "You know about my family right? How I don't really exist to them?"

Tokito nodded.

"Well, once a year the whole family comes together to have dinner. It is tradition and has been for centuries, as far as I know. Apparently, while I don't belong to the family, my presence is required there. Kasai has to go too. We where already in the car when I decided that I didn't want to go this year and made Kasai drop me off at a metro-station.

Tokito thought about it for a moment. "That must suck," he said finally.

Kubota nodded. "That sums it up just about perfectly," he said.

They walked in silence all the way to Kasai's apartment, where Kubota fished a key from his pocket and let them in.

The place was comfortable and lived in. Tokito felt at home instantly.

Kubota was quiet and apparently lost in thoughts as he took two spare futons out of a closet. Tokito let him. He'd learned over time that it didn't help to disturb Kubota when he was being thoughtful like this.

With only a few words, they undressed to their boxers and slid under the blankets. Tokito couldn't sleep and stared at the ceiling, parts of the conversation between Sanada and Kubota shooting through his mind.

It felt like he'd been staring into the dark for ages when an arm suddenly slipped around him and pulled him close. "Come here," Kubota said softly as he pulled Tokito to him.

Tokito did as he was told and curled up to the other man, suddenly a lot more comfortable than before. He hated sleeping alone.

He was almost asleep when he heard Kubota say in a soft voice; "I didn't like leaving you alone either, you know, not even for one night," before a soft kiss was pressed on the top of his head.

Tokito smiled and crawled even closer. "I know Kubo-chan, go sleep now..." he said, and followed his own advice by slipping away into dreams.

~*~

Please review!

 


End file.
